


This Heart of Mine

by audioSalix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everything is the same except I'm in charge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, be the self indulgent fic you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioSalix/pseuds/audioSalix
Summary: The waves gently lapped against the shore in front of them, and he simply sat, taking in the views, content in this moment to do no more than exist with the man he loved.





	This Heart of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes it's 2am and i wrote this in one go, have fun 
> 
> From a good universe where Vax and Shaun have been together since pre stream times, stuff is otherwise mostly the same, they're on holiday in Marquet post year timeskip except Shaun is also there, because they're in love.

On their final night in the Bay of Gifts, Vax is interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

“You don’t have to knock on the door of your own room,” he says, as Shaun stands there, dressed comfortably, his hands in the pockets of his robe.

“I thought I might hazard to ask if a dashing young man such as yourself would like to take a walk with me,” he teases, bowing slightly with a flourish.

Vax hums thoughtfully. “That depends. Are you going to turn into a devil and stab me this time?”

“I’ll make my best effort not to.”

He smiles, pulling a cloak from the stand by the door, and reaching out to take his lover’s hand. Shaun leads them out away from their rooms, and down towards the calm beach, empty this late in the evening. Vax pulls his boots off, and pads down the shore, digging his toes into the soft sand.

“Come sit,” Shaun murmurs, pulling a blanket from his satchel and spreading it across the sand. Vax laughs as he walks over.

“Awful romantic of you.”

“Ah, you know me. A night out under the stars, listening to the waves - I couldn’t help myself.”

Vax sits, leaning into Shaun’s side, feeling his warmth against his body, and the faint scent of perfumes and spices that always seemed to follow him. The waves gently lapped against the shore in front of them, and he simply sat, taking in the views, content in this moment to do no more than exist with the man he loved.

“It’s been a good few days,” Shaun comments, voice soft so as not to disturb the peace. Vax nods.

“It’s been a good few months, really.” Shaun turns to him and smiles.

“Not too boring?” he teases. “Just sitting around and running a shop, no vampires or dragons to vanquish?”

Vax ignores the ribbing. “I’m happy,” he admits, raw and honest. “Even without all that excitement. Even just sitting around and waiting for the days to pass. I’m happy when I’m with you.”

Shaun smiles softly, reaching out to push a wayward strand of hair from Vax’s face, before leaning forward and brushing their lips together, gently.

“I’m glad. I worry sometimes, that you’d rather be elsewhere.”

“Nowhere,” he breathes, leaning forward to press their lips together more firmly, shifting closer to deepen the kiss.

When they pull apart slowly, it is only to catch their breath, and Vax leans his head against Shaun’s shoulder, giving a soft sigh of contentment.

They sit again in silence for a few long moments, before eventually Shaun shifts beneath him, takes a deep breath, and then slowly pulls from his pocket a small, deep blue, velvet box, and Vax’s heart stutters.

“Yes,” he blurts. Shaun gapes back at him.

“Wh- I haven’t even asked yet!”

“Ask faster!” he huffs, exasperated. Shaun grins, his amusement clear in his eyes.

He opens the clasp of the box, and opens the lid to display a simple, yet beautiful silver ring. There were no gems or stones set into the metal, the only decoration simple birds in flights, etched around the band.

“Marry me, Vax’ildan.”

And Vax is kissing him again, one hand tangled in his thick hair, pressing their foreheads together when they pull apart. He feels the way he does when he is flying, blood electrified and humming, an unbearable lightness in his chest pressing up against his heart.

“Yes,” he repeats, as Shaun gingerly lifts the ring from the box and offers it out to him.

“I had a speech planned,” he sighs, as he slides the band onto Vax’s finger. “It was very sweet.”

“You’re still welcome to tell me how much you love me after the fact,” he assures him, wiggling his fingers to marvel at the adornment. “I’m happy to listen.”

Shaun laughs, and pulls Vax into a deep embrace, his chin resting on the top of his head.

“I thought I was going to surprise you.”

“You did,” Vax admits. “I am surprised. But my answer was easy.”

Shaun hums. “No hesitations?” Vax smiles against his chest.

“None.”


End file.
